


Black

by RevengeSugar



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Drama, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevengeSugar/pseuds/RevengeSugar
Summary: « ¿Qué haría sin él? Oh Dios, porque hasta la misma muerte lo deseaba, ambos tuvieron que renunciar a la vida por fin tranquila que llevaban.Lo vio hundirse lentamente, con el pensamiento de que algún día, no muy lejano, tendría que cargar todo el peso de una vida inmortal, solo. »





	Black

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en la canción homónima de Pearl Jam.

Mis sábanas quedaron vacías, totalmente intactas, pero, desde el día en que se fue, siempre vacías. Tendidas frente a mí, como me abandonó su cuerpo, ya demasiado tarde para lamentos. Demasiado tarde para perdones o culpas. Demasiado tarde para todo.

Pues se fue sin retorno, con la única opción de jamás volver. 

Jamás las volví a utilizar, siquiera yo, ni quiero hacerlo. Lo normal sería que me aferrase a ellas, sabiendo que son una de las pocas cosas que tuvieron, o tienen, su esencia, y puedo conservar sin que me sea arrebatado. Pero no, no me resulta coherente; ¿por qué querría yo abrazar algo que no es su cuerpo? 

Los horizontes rodeando su alma, acariciando su frágil ser, como lo hace la tierra al sol. Fiel a su silueta, a su textura y a su incierta existencia, dejándola ir sin quererlo. Porque, ¿quién querría dejar ir a tan bella criatura?

No sólo hablo por mí; la vida en sí solía amarle, tratándolo dulcemente y otorgándole lo más bello existente y por existir. Ofreciéndole dulces elixires, que sólo él sabía disfrutar.

Qué se puede decir; era su don el hacer sonreír a cualquiera.

Sin embargo, la muerte también lo deseaba con desespero, como se podrá saber.

Ahora ese gozoso aire, que tantas veces saboreé, ha cambiado demasiado; aprieta, ahoga, como si alguien estuviera agarrando mi garganta y apretando, dejándome sin aliento irremediablemente. No me permite respirar, es imposible, es tóxico.

Es que él era mi luz, mi única luz que me permitía seguir adelante, mi ser comenzó a existir gracias a él; ¿cómo podría vivir sin lo que he nacido para amar?

Siempre supo darme esperanzas hasta en el momento más oscuro; siempre me dio una sonrisa y me brindó su mano.

¿Yo qué pude hacer por él?, ¿alguna vez hice algo siquiera?

Y, Dios, le enseñé todo lo que pude, le ofrecí todo lo que alguna vez supe, y que ahora, seguramente, ya no recordaría. Porque me encantaba ser yo quien llenara de conocimiento su mente. 

Me encantaba pensar que algún día le devolvería el favor. 

Porque nunca supe lo que vio en mí.

Sé que también me dio todo lo que alguna vez llevó, en todos los sentidos. Me dio su corazón, su alma, su mente, su cuerpo; su ser completo me perteneció únicamente a mí, y sólo a mí. ¿Por qué creía que yo valía tanto? 

Me enseñó cada herida, cicatriz y recuerdo que pudo.  
¿Por qué siempre creyó en mí?

Saco mis manos de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, llevando con ellas un cigarrillo y mechero.  
Están ásperas y realmente descuidadas, pongo el cigarro entre mis labios y las sacudo entre las nubes, fingiendo tocarlas, imaginando poder alcanzarlas, como siempre he deseado desde que tengo memoria.

¿Para qué fue todo?, ¿sólo para que terminase así? Si es así, ¿con qué sentido? Yo le amé, él me amó, vaya que me amó, ¿no pudo ser eso suficiente?   
El amor debería ser todo lo necesario en esta vida, ¿no es así como piensan algunos?

Si todas esas son mentiras que nos dijeron desde niños, ¿por qué siempre tuve la esperanza de que el amor sería suficiente? 

Enciendo el cigarrillo de una vez, dando una gran calada con cansancio.  
Nunca me ha gustado fumar, en parte gracias a Leo, pero, ¿qué importa ahora? 

No hay imágenes, como fotos. Esos recuerdos, todos se han oscurecido completamente, tatuando todas y cada una de las cosas que conozco; todo mi conocimiento manchado en locura y opacidad.

¿Quién podría iluminarlos, si no es él?

Salgo a dar un paseo; no siento que sea divertido, más lo necesito. Tanta soledad comienza a despertar memorias pasadas que prometí no recordar.

Cruzo un parque donde hay niños jugando, divertidos. Corren de un lado a otro, tan ajenos a tanto sufrimiento.   
Su único pesar es no ganar un tonto juego o rasparse las rodillas.

Puedo sentir su alegría, entonces; ¿por qué me marchito?

¿Por qué no pude ser como él, y simplemente tener una muerte digna?, ¿por qué no puedo sólo descansar?, ¿por qué nunca pude ser puro, como todo ser lo es al comienzo?

Todos esos pensamientos pervertidos rondan en mi cabeza, recorriendo cada vez que algo en mí se rompió; cada herida, traición y golpe de algún conocido.

Me giro violento, sí, estoy girando únicamente para volver a la fría soledad.  
Me alejo tan rápido como suele esconderse el sol.

«Debo volver a casa. »   
Me digo a mí mismo, sin siquiera estar seguro si fue un susurro o sólo un pensamiento.

— ¡Tú eres el culpable, tú lo alejaste de nosotros y lo dejaste morir! — gritó una vez Linda, la madre de Butters, con tanto dolor como rencor en su voz.

— ¿Yo el culpable? Así desearía que fuese, no sabe cuánto. He pasado noches sin poder dormir a causa de esto, y que me diga aquello, por el contrario, me reconforta — suspiré y bajé la mirada, con mis ojos comenzando a humedecerse en contra de mi voluntad —. Pero no es así, no soy yo el culpable; no hay uno siquiera. La vida siguió su curso, y por más que desearía que no sea así, todo debe terminar. Porque todo ser, muere irremediablemente solo.

Aquella fue la última confrontación. Después de ello me rehusé hasta a hablar con Karen.

Cuando ya estoy dentro de lo que alguna vez llamé hogar, sólo me aseguro en cerrar la puerta.

Antes hubiese corrido por la casa buscándolo, seguramente lo encontraría dentro de nuestra habitación y lo llenaría de besos.  
Ahora sólo puedo resignarme a pensar y quizás dormir un poco.

Voy a la cocina por un poco de agua; mis labios están agrietados por deshidratación.  
Pero al tomar el vaso, no puedo ejercer presión suficiente para sostenerlo y este resbala. 

Y mis ásperas manos recogen los vidrios rotos, sin importar posibles heridas.

Tampoco me doy el tiempo para maldecir o suspirar, sólo limpio y vuelvo al cuarto.

Me recuesto sobre la cama y, sin más, las lágrimas caen.

¿Para esto fue todo?

Todas esas fotos, esos recuerdos, esos momentos, se han oscurecido; marcaron todas las cosas.

No hay nada que pueda salvar.  
Estoy tan vacío como al comienzo.  
Solo, perdido, dañado y más palabras deplorables.  
Y sin embargo, todas correctas. 

El amor, con el tiempo, oscureció mi mundo, lo ennegreció, se volvió malo; lo peor de mi vida.

Esa distorsionada forma de amor tatuó todo lo que he visto, lo que he sido, y lo que algún día pude ser.

Pero él me enseñó el verdadero significado, ¿alguien siquiera puede entender todo lo que él hizo por mí?, ¿lo mucho que dependía de él sentimentalmente? Mi humanidad completa estaba hecha de sus palabras; su moral y sus ideologías de vida.

Sé que pudo tener una vida hermosa, mucho más hermosa que la de cualquiera.

Ahora sé que eres una estrella en el cielo, Leo. Adornando el cielo de cualquier persona; la más magnífica estrella.

De cualquier persona, pero, ¿por qué...?

Sollozo y escondo mi rostro entre mis manos, pese a que nadie me observa.

— ¡Dijiste que no te irías, lo dijiste, Leo! ¡Dijiste que no lo harías, pero lo hiciste, mierda! — grito afónico, abrazando mis piernas con fuerza y rompiendo en un llanto furioso —Te fuiste y me dejaste aquí solo.

Solo porque sólo podría estar con él.

Quiero irme con él, dormir para nunca despertar otra vez. Si tan sólo no tuviera esta maldición de inmortalidad.

—Vuelve y ve lo mucho que significas para mí. 

De cualquier persona, podría ser, pero ¿por qué no la mía?

¿Por qué no puede ser mía?  
¿Sólo mi estrella?

Mierda, como desearía poder suicidarme y acabar con toda la mierda que estoy sintiendo.  
Si tan sólo tuviera el alivio de que lo superaré.

¿Cómo se puede superar a una estrella?


End file.
